Forum:Lena Santee
Category:Archived Claim Name: Lena Santee God Parent: Salacia, Lympha Cohort: 2nd Cohort, 3rd Cohort, 1st Cohort History: Lena was born in Niihau, one of the main Hawaiian Islands and always lived near the beach. Her father always kept many secrets from his own life to her, but she never cared since he was always so caring and was always with her. She never asked about her mother, she always thought that she had just left them when she was born, probably not wanting a child with a fishman. Her father always told her old legends about monsters of the sea and Lena never really payed much attention. She just liked to stay with her father even though he always told her learning everything about these monsters and old legends would be useful to her someday. She knew that her father didn't like to look in her eyes since they were just as green as her mothers, a fact she knew because of the small picture she found on their picture album when she was looking through it when she was a kid. One day when she was about 17, she and her father had a huge fight. She had asked why her mother had left and he said she didn't leave, she just couldn't stay with them since she was already married. Lena said she was probably a slut who only wanted a one night stand and to ruin his life, and her father got furious. They argued a lot and Lena got so mad she left with her surf board even though it was storming out there. She went to the sea, like she always did when she was angry, and looked at the waves. They were huge and she knew she wouldn't be able to surf on those. But she was so mad at her father and at her mother that she went for it anyway. For about 45 seconds she was able to surf on the big wave. She felt on top of the world. Until a huge wave came crashing on her and she lost consciousness. When she woke up, she was in the middle of the ocean with lots of fish around her coming in and out of her room. She was so shocked that she barely noticed when a tall woman with a blueish skin and bright green eyes entered the room. When she did, the woman smiled and said she was a servant from Lena's mother, Salacia, the goddess of seawater. She said she didn't have much time, that the goddess' husband Neptune wasn't really pleased that she had had a daughter and didn't want to keep her here. The sea nymph told Lena she had already warned her father that she wasn't coming back and that her mother was sending her to Lupa to train. Before Lena could process what had just happened, she was transported to the Wolf House in a splash of sea water. Lupa trained her for a few months, then told her to look for Camp Jupiter. Lena was completely lost since she had never payed attention to class, specially geography class. So she went by the coast until she reached San Francisco. She was attacked by a few monsters on the way, but after training with Lupa she could kill them. The ones that she couldn't kill, she fled to the sea and they left her alone She found the tunnel that lead to Camp after seeing some weird kids with full armor guarding it and with purple shirts that reminded her of the ripped fabric she found on the Wolf's House. When she got there, she asked them if that was Camp Jupiter, they nodded and brought her to Camp. Personality: She's hot headed, speaks for herself, often without thinking and is quite impulsive. She can be friendly, but at the same time, she'd likes to keep most things to herself. Don't be fooled by my Dollface 18:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Salacia could have interaction with her. ♥Be brave enough to break your own heart♥ 18:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) There. I changed into a sea nymph Don't be fooled by my Dollface 22:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC)